


Fear Not the Dawn

by Ser_Thirst_A_Lot



Series: 🍷 (Handers-centric) DA Drunk Writing Circle ⭕️ [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Banter, F/F, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/pseuds/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot
Summary: “Tis pointless to dwell so much on it," Morrigan said, "after all—everybody is afraid of something.”Solona narrowed her eyes. “Even you?”Morrigan chuckled, rolling her eyes. “No.”
Relationships: Female Amell/Morrigan (Dragon Age), Morrigan/Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: 🍷 (Handers-centric) DA Drunk Writing Circle ⭕️ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158695
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Fear Not the Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Story781](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story781/gifts).



> another new one for me👀 hope i did them justice  
> enjoy!
> 
> 🎶 The world of Dragon Age is intrinsically connected to music. The Song of lyrium and the broken Song of its red counterpart, the Song of the Old Gods and the maddening music of the Calling, the Chant of Light, and the times of long past when 'everything sang the same.' To honor that, each of my DA fics will be accompanied by a soundtrack. For this one, it's **Dawn Will Rise** by **Thirty Seconds to Mars**

* * *

Solona wished the Fade didn't hate her so much.

She knew it was more than a little unreasonable for her to think that the realm of dreams in all its gigantic, nigh-infinite glory was harboring ill will towards _her_ , a nobody on the run, specifically. But it was as reasonable an explanation as ever as to why nightmare after nightmare seemed to assault her most nights since she'd gotten old enough to perceive and remember her dreams, so she stubbornly clung to it, and said as much when Morrigan asked her what was wrong.

The derisive laugh was to be expected.

"The Fade has no capacity to hate."

"Well, it made an exception for me, it seems," Solona grumbled, rubbing away the headache concentrated at her temples.

Deep breath. Exhale. Repeat. And there she felt her heartrate slowing back to normal... or at least the rapid, steady kind of 'normal' for one carrying the taint.

"I'm fine." She hated how weak her voice sounded.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?"

"I'm fine," Solona repeated, firmly this time. She shot Morrigan a smile across the campfire. "Really. It's earlier than we agreed, but I can take watch from here. Go to sleep."

"'Tis bold of you to assume you can tell me what to do," Morrigan said, weaving a bit of mana into the dimming fire. Solona was instantly grateful for the extra warmth. "And considering your night terrors, surely you need the sleep more than I."

"Forget it," Solona said, "the Fade can go fuck itself." She grinned. "Besides, I much prefer it here in your company."

 _Fuck,_ Solona's mind caught up to her words too late to stop them short. Maybe that was a little too obvious. Maybe the heat on her cheeks wasn't just from the fire. Regardless, if Morrigan noticed anything, she let it slide.

Instead, she quietly moved to Solona's side and sat next to her, pensive, ever mysterious, and Solona found her heart rate quickening once more, though not quite from fear this time.

Morrigan asked, "What is it you dreamt about, if you would care to share?" 

"I..." Solona frowned.

Failure. Death. Destruction.

Avoidable things she was always too slow or too stupid to stop in her nightly terrors. Always just short of strong enough to carry her duty through.

As careless as earlier in the day, so sure of herself and her magic, crushing darkspawn after darkspawn on their path, too busy to notice one slipping their defenses and jumping Morrigan from the back. They worked well together, have done from the very start of their journey together, and Solona's magic caught up just in time, hastening and strengthening Morrigan's spell enough to crush the monster on the spot. In her dream, she wasn't as quick, or as lucky, and the sight of Morrigan's lifeless expression would haunt her at least until dawn arose.

Probably longer.

"No," Solona said, "not really. Just a nightmare. I've had them all the time since I was a child, and now more than ever." She scowled. "It's annoying, if anything. I shouldn't be so disturbed by them every single time."

“Tis pointless to dwell so much on it," Morrigan said, "after all—everybody is afraid of something.”

Solona narrowed her eyes. “Even you?”

Morrigan chuckled, rolling her eyes. “No.”

"Oh, _really._ Nothing? Nothing in the world can make big bad Morrigan even a little afraid?" Solona huffed. "I don't believe it."

"It matters not what you believe, only that which is true." Morrigan shrugged. "The source of fear is uncertainty, and I, for one, am certain of what tomorrow shall bring."

Solona frowned. "Do you know some kind of divination magic you're not telling me about? Because that would be pretty useful, you know. During a bloody _Blight_."

Morrigan chuckled again, and for a long moment looked at her with this gentle, indulgent smile—such a rare presence on her face amid the constant wry smirks and sneers. Solona felt her cheeks burn, and suddenly found the starscape to be oh so interesting. Truly.

"Not quite," Morrigan said, and Solona chanced to look at her, both relieved and devastated to see that soft expression gone. "I am simply—aware. Of my abilities, of my strengths, of my... potential for weakness and how to suppress it, how to avoid letting it cloud my judgement. The dawn may yet bring horrors unknown to me and to the world, but I know I shall do all in my power to survive. To thrive. Is that not enough to quell the mind's worries?"

"That amazing mind of yours," Solona said, prompting another laugh, "I wish there was a way you could share it."

"I am doing just that," Morrigan pointed out, eyebrow raised, "through pleasant conversation."

"Ah, you find conversation with me pleasant," Solona preened, not quite able to hold in the giddiness in her tone. "You warm my heart."

"Well..." Morrigan gave her a mock-appraising look. "At least more pleasant than Alistair's low-brow humor."

"That is such a low standard, though," Solona muttered.

"And at most," Morrigan went on, "an immensely enjoyable way to pass the time. Possibly the sunset of the time we all have, should the Blight prevail."

Solona grinned, and found, to her embarrassment, that her face didn't feel any less warm. She supposed she could always blame the flush on some non-existent drink she'd had before bed.

"Yeah," she said. "It's not such a gloomy end of times with you here too, Morrigan."

"I didn't quite say _that_."

"You implied it."

Morrigan sighed. "Whatever lets you sleep at night."

"Actually," Solona said, "sleep is overrated. And if you'd still like to stay up—tell me something."

"Whatever would you like me to share?"

"A story."

"Honestly," Morrigan said, eyeing her with a glimmer of amusement, "I'd have thought you tired of my endless supply of those by now."

Solona shook her head. "Never."

Another cryptic smile—Solona thought it a special kind of magic all by itself, her ability to make Morrigan smile so much—a gentle fire wisp sent to further fuel the campfire, and Morrigan started spinning her tale.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the read! Kudos and comments are always massively appreciated💙💙💙
> 
> Find me simping for DA (but mostly just simping for Anders) on  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ser_arts_a_lot)  
> [tumblr](https://ser-thirst-a-lot.tumblr.com/) (feel free to [shoot DA prompts](https://ser-thirst-a-lot.tumblr.com/prompt-away) my way anytime!)


End file.
